Kakashi's bad day
by JadeMesmerizedByOnyx
Summary: Kakashi is having a very bad day. The reason? All of his copies of the Icha Icha series are missing! What happened and how will this end?


Just something I made up while I was bored :)

42 reviews for 'When Sasuke wants Sakura' already O.o Keep it up! And thanks to all of you!

Disclaimer: I don't own anything. Well, I own some things... But Naruto is not one of them! Neither is Kakashi

* * *

As Kakashi woke up, he knew this would be a very bad day.

As he usually woke up at morning, the first thing he would do, was grabbing his favorite book. He kept his beloved book under his pillow.

Yes, when it came to his book, he was very protective.

Yet, this day was different. As Kakashi woke up, he yawned. That was very strange. As said, the very first thing he would do after he woke up, was grabbing his book.

As he finally let his hand slip under his pillow, he didn't feel anything. He nearly got a heart attack. But then he laughed.

_Of course,_ he thought. _It's just a dream. _He pinched himself and then burst out in tears. It was not a dream. His book was… GONE!

Suddenly he remembered that he had some copies stored in his closet. A little happier, he jumped out of bed. He walked to his closet, pulled it open and…

Konoha had never heard such a loud scream before. Walls cracked, the ground trembled and windows nearly broke.

All 458 copies he had stored… were gone!

He realized that it must have been an enemy shinobi, trying to freak him out and then attack him.

But wait…? What if it was only a gen-jutsu?

Kakashi formed the required seal and said: "Kai!" But nothing happened.

A big depression cloud was hanging above him. This would certainly be a long, long day.

As Kakashi walked outside, he knew something was horribly wrong.

As he saw the large crowed of squealing fanwomen that was standing at the fence, screaming things like: "There he is! I love you Kakashi!"

"Oh my god! He is finally coming out of his house!" and: "Marry me!", he thought: _Oh yeah. _Now he knew what was wrong. He usually teleported out of his house to avoid those women.

_I must have forgotten, due to the circumstances,_ he thought.

So he leaped on his own roof and rushed to his favourite store, where they were selling his favourite book.

As he arrived at the store, he noticed a small note, hanging at the door, saying:

_Since I have sold all the books, written by Jiraya-sama, I'm off for vacation!_

_See you next month!_

Kakashi panted with one hand placed on the door and the other hanging sadly aside his body. His head was lowered.

_This is so not my day_, he thought.

He remembered that he had to train his team at one o'clock and since he was too depressed to do anything else, he went to the bridge where they usually met. He was actually early. A whole fifteen minutes early.

Time passed by very slowly and at half past one, he was – against his nature – very moody.

He walked away to do something else, as he suddenly heard a ruckus coming from behind the bushes.

He decided that he could as well see what was happening. Slowly he pushed the bushes in front of him away and saw his students selling HIS freaking NOVELS! Oh, how cruel the world could be!

With an enormous angry face, he strode to the small stand Naruto was sitting behind.

"Naruto!" he yelled, more frightening than Sakura usually was. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" His visible eye was twitching like crazy.

"Oi Kakashi-sensei! You want a copy?" the blonde ninja asked, grinning.

"You are selling MY books?" he emphasised the my.

"Yeah, it's for charity," Sakura replied, smiling.

"Sasuke! Did you approve of stealing my books and selling them for charity?" Kakashi almost screamed.

"Hn, I wouldn't know why anyone would buy them. They are way too perverted."

"What is this charity about anyway?" Kakashi asked, trying to calm himself down.

"I dunno," answered Naruto thoughtfully. He scratched the back of his head in confusion. "Tsunade-obaa-chan told us there was a charity and we had to collect money in order to help something. She didn't exactly told us what it was about. But she did mention that it would be a great help to become the village's next Hokage! So I dragged those two unwilling people with me to help. She did come up with the plan herself," Naruto grinned at the old lady's genius.

Kakashi's twitching eye continued twitching.

_That old hag, _he thought. _I bet this is some kind of stupid bet._

He knew he couldn't do anything about it at the moment, since Naruto would kill him if he tried to ruin an opportunity to become the next Hokage.

No, he had to go to the old lady herself.

He retreated himself from the stand and thought about it. Then he suddenly remembered, slamming his head at his own stupidity.

**- Flashback –**

_A pretty drunk Tsunade was discussing some subjects with an also drunk Kakashi and Jiraya._

_Somehow the subject of Kakashi's addiction and Jiraya's perversity came up._

"_I bet I can make Kakashi stop reading that damn perverted book for a day," Tsunade said, confidently._

"_That is instant lose," laughed Jiraya, taking another sip of his sake. Kakashi nodded._

"_I bet I can do it. But if you are so confident with yourself, than it's your bad."_

"_I sleep with a copy under my pillow and have loads of copies stored in my closet," Kakashi replied. "You won't ever be able to make me stop reading for a day. Not even half a day."_

"_Well, it's on then. I bet I can make you stop reading for a day," Tsunade said smiling. Oh, how she loved to bet._

"_Well, you Legendary Sucker, I bet you can't," Jiraya answered, Kakashi nodded._

_Tsunade grinned inwardly. She would definitely enjoy this bet._

**- End Flashback –**

He shouldn't have bet with her. He sighed. This was going nowhere, he couldn't think clearly in this state.

Then he suddenly snapped out of it. _Of course! I can buy a copy by Naruto. It is pathetic, but at least Jiraya-sama and I won't lose!_

Kakashi turned around and walked to his students. Unfortunately, Naruto had just sold the last copy.

Kakashi burst out in tears again. They were gone, all gone! All of his small treasures were gone!

Kakashi spent the whole day looking for a copy of the Icha Icha series. A minute before midnight, just as he was about to buy a copy from a savage looking man, a fellow jounin appeared, telling him that the Hokage wanted to see him immediately.

Kakashi sighed in defeat and made his appearance.

The Godaime smiled evilly at him. Jiraya was also there.

"Paytime!" she yelled.

Jiraya looked shocked at Kakashi, noticing the walls under his eyes and the sighs of exhaustion on his face.

"She… she really did it?" he asked in disbelieve.

Kakashi just nodded sadly.

Tsunade grinned her widest grin.

_Legendary Sucker my ass, _she thought.

* * *

Thanks for reading! 

Reviews are welcome :D


End file.
